Señorita Britt
by ImFloryeah
Summary: Santana tiene una reunión con la señorita de su hija. Brittana.


10 de agosto de 2022

_**¡Mamá!.-** Grita hija y yo abro los brazos para recibirla con gusto._

_**Hola pequeña...-** Le susurro._

_**Mamá, la señorita Britt quiere hablar contigo.-** Dice ella mirándome._

_**¿Conmigo?.-** Frunzo el ceño._

_**Si...-** Asiente con su cabecita._

_**¿Te has portado mal?.-** Le pregunto._

_**No mamá...la seño Britt me dijo que te llamara.-** Dice ella con su típica sonrisa._

_**Esta bien, vamos a ver que pasa...-** Le digo y juntas nos acercamos a la entrada del jardín._

_Mientras íbamos caminando, yo tenia puesta su mochila en mi hombro y ella iba saltando de un lado a otro y cantando._

_**Hola señora Lopez.-** Dice una rubia muy linda._

_**Buenos días señorita Pierce.-** Digo con una sonrisa.-** Kathy me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo...-** La miro y ella me sonríe._

_**Así es...¿Tiene tiempo?.-** Me pregunta y yo asiento.**- Muy bien, pase a la sala.-** Ella se abre para darme paso._

_Obviamente habíamos pasado a la sala donde ella hacia su trabajo como maestra. Había muchos juegos, dibujos y todo tipo de cosas que se puedan imaginar._

_**Kathy ¿puedes ir a jugar con los ladrillos?, tengo que hablar con mamá en privado.-** Ella le sonríe a mi hija y quedo impactada de como la obedece. Ni siquiera conmigo es tan obediente._

_**Le ofrecería tomar asiento pero lo importante no esta en mi escritorio, si no ahí...-** Dice eso y señala una cartelera enorme con muchos dibujos. Claramente eran dibujos hechos por los niños.-** Ese es el de Kathy..- Señala un dibujo muy hermoso por cierto, lleno de arcoiris, animales, personas y un sol super grande.-** La consigna era dibujar a la familia en su lugar favorito y Kathy dibujo esto.- Me mira y yo no entiendo nada._

_**¿Esta mal?.-** Le pregunto confusa._

_**¡No, claro que no!...es que le pedí que me dijera el nombre de cada integrante de su familia y me sorprendió mucho que sean mas de diez, ¿ustedes viven con todas esas personas?-** Me pregunta ella y yo noto su inquietud._

_**No...en mi casa somos solo ella y yo.-** Digo con tristeza._

_**¿Puedo saber quien es cada miembro de la familia?.-** Ella se interesa._

_**Si...-** Digo sin mas y comienzo a ver lo que dibujo mi hija y sus respectivos nombres.**- Como ve ahí, ella dibujo a sus abuelos, por suerte tiene a sus cuatro abuelos juntos.-** Ella asiente.**- Sam y Mercedes son una pareja amiga, Sam es el padrino de Kathy y ella los adora mucho, vienen seguido a visitarla. Puck y Shelby también son una pareja amiga y también adoran a Kathy, Sammy es la hija de ellos también esta en el dibujo. Quinn es la madrina de Kathy y Rachel es la pareja de Quinn, juntas tienen a Beth y a Liam que Kathy dice que son sus primos. Por ultimo esta Doris, la perrita que le regalo su madre para su cumpleaños numero dos.-** Le digo con nostalgia._

_**Una familia bastante numerosa...- E**lla susurra._

_**Y muy unida, sobre todo.-** Le sonrio._

_**Hay algo que me sorpredio mucho y ese fue el motivo porque la he llamado.-**_

_**Si, dígame...-** La incentivo a que continué._

_**Kathy insistió mucho en ponerle nombre al sol, dijo que ese sol era el que la cuidaba de día y que luego de noche se transformaba en estrella para, también, cuidarla de noche. Ese sol lo llamo...-**_

_**Mamá...-** Termino la oración._

_**Si...-** Dice ella cuidadosamente porque sabe que esta metiéndose en un tema delicado._

_**Taylor es la madre de Kathy y falleció hace mas de un año...-** Digo bajando mi mirada._

_**Lo siento mucho, yo...yo no sabia nada...-** Dice ella rápidamente._

_**Descuida...supongo que el tema tenia que tocarse en algún momento.-** Encojo mis hombros._

_**Ahora que lo se, lo tomare con mucho mas cuidado...-** Ella me sonrie y me toca el brazo._

_**Gracias...-** Miro como me toca el brazo.**- Kathy habla mucho de usted.-** Le sonrio._

_**¡Por favor, trátame de tú!.-** Me sonríe._

_**Esta bien, pero solo si tú dejas de decirme señora Lopez.-**_

_**¡Es un hecho!...Santana.-** Sonríe y yo también lo hago._

Estaba mirando el dibujo, que ahora estaba en mi escritorio, ese dibujo que dio el inicio a todo lo que estaba pasando.

**¿Nock-nock?.-** Ella abría la puerta y asomaba su cabeza.

**Pasa...-** Le sonrío.

**Las niñas están impacientes por la llegada de los invitados...-** Me dice ella y se acerca a mi escritorio.

**Ven...-** Me hago un lugar entre el escritorio y mi silla.

**¿Que sucede?.-** Ella me muestra su mejor cara de perrito y yo la tomo de la mano para que se siente en mi regazo.

**Ves...-** Le señalo el dibujo de Kathy.**- Hace ya, cinco años que no dejamos de hablarnos y todo gracias a ese dibujo.-** Le sonrío y le acaricio el vientre.

**Eres el amor de mi vida...-** Ella me susurra para luego darme un beso en los labios.

**¡Hola tía Quinn, tía Rachel!.-** Se escuchan los gritos de las niñas y nosotras reímos.

**Han llegado los invitados.-** Le digo a mi novia y ella se levanta sonriente.

**Vamos...-** Me toma de la mano y salimos para recibir a todos los invitados.

Veo como mis niñas se divierten con sus primos, como sonríen y ríen de alegría. También veo a mis amigos, todos muy enamorados. Sam y Mercedes se acaban de casar y están esperando su primer hijo. Puck es un hombre de empresas y tiene su propia marca de ropa, esta feliz con sus hijas y Shelby. Rachel y Quinn están esperando a los gemelos, Paul y Jonh y gracias a ellas voy a ser madrina por primera vez. También estaban los padres de Taylor, ellos siempre van a ser una parte importante de mi vida y de la vida de mi hija, no fue mi idea invitarlos esa idea fue de Kathy y de mi novia.

¿Quien es mi novia?, Brittany S Pierce. Si, señoras y señores ella me conquisto al minuto después de darme su primera sonrisa.

Hacia, exactamente, cinco años que nos conocemos y hoy vamos a dar un gran anuncio, por eso la reunión con todos los nuestros.

Eramos muchos, también estaba la familia de Britt que era bastante numerosa y mas de mi familia. Britt quiso hacer una gran fiesta, todo porque Kathy también quería.

**Creo que es la hora...-** Me susurran de atrás y sonrió.

Esa voz todavía ocasiona que se me erice la piel, de tan solo escucharla.

**Claro...-** Me levanto y veo como todos nos miran.**- ¡ATENCIÓN!.-** Grito y todos me prestan atención.-** No los invite para que se coman todo gratis, ¿HAS ESCUCHADO PUCK?.-** Todos ríen.**- Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer y bueno...-** Miro a mi lado y esta Britt con su sonrisa, mas hermosa que nunca. La tomo de la cintura y la pego a mi.-** Estamos esperando nuestro tercer hijo...-** Digo y pongo mi mano sobre su vientre y ella pone su mano arriba de la mia.

**¡ASÍ SE HACE LOPEZ!.-** Escucho a Puck gritar.

Todos aplaudieron y tanto los padres de Britt como los míos, vinieron rápidamente a felicitarnos. Luego llego el turno de los amigos y luego vinieron nuestras hijas.

**Yo quiero que sea un nene...-** Dijo la pequeña Ashley.

**Yo quiero que salga igualito a mi.-** Dijo Kathy.

Luego de estar dos años de novia con Britt, decidimos darle una hermanita a Kathy. Una noche fria de Diciembre, nació Ashley y nos trajo bendiciones a todos.

Ahora que Ashley tiene tres años y Kathy tiene nueve, decidimos que tendríamos otro miembro en la familia.

Luego de varias horas y de que todos estuvieran mas tranquilos y disfrutando de su café, me paro y voy en busca de mi otro anuncio.

Nadie sabia de lo que estaba por anunciar, a no ser por Quinn que ella fue a acompañarme en busca del regalo.

**¡ATENCION!.-** Grito y todos se voltean a verme.**- Lo se, se que no esperaban otro anuncio pero...pero necesito que Britt se acerque. Amor, por favor ven...-** Digo y mi novia me mira confundida al igual que todos.

Veo como Britt se acerca a mi lado y me mira confundida, no entiende nada y yo me pongo muy nerviosa.

**Se que han pasado muchas cosas, ha pasado una niña hermosa y ahora viene otro bebe, hemos pasado discusiones, hemos pasado peleas, hemos pasado fines de semana increíbles y otros no tantos, han pasado cuatro aniversarios y nunca he estado tan decidida como este día.-** Suspiro y ella me mira con miedo.-** Hoy cumplimos cinco años de relación, cinco años de amor y sinceridad, cinco años de mucha paz y diversión. Se que nos hemos conocido en un momento raro de mi vida, he pasado por una perdida muy lamentable y tú llegaste como un rayo de sol. Al principio me sentía culpable, me sentía como que estaba engañando a la madre de mi hija, como si estuviera haciendo las cosas mal, pero luego me di cuenta que alguien te puso en mi camino para darme luz y para volver a creer en el amor, para poder rehacer mi familia y compartir muchos momentos como estos.-** Suspiro de nuevo y me arrodillo frente a ella.**- Por eso, hoy que cumplimos cinco años te quiero preguntar algo, Britt ¿quieres ser mi esposa?.-** Digo mostrandole el anillo que le compre hace una semana.

**¡Oh por dios!...-**Susurra ella.-** ¡SI, CLARO QUE SI!.-** Grita y salta a mis brazos.

Todos festejan y yo lloro de la emoción.

Realmente quería en mi vida a esta mujer y se que Taylor me la puso en mi camino para poder ser feliz nuevamente.

_Prometeme que seras feliz._

_Te lo prometo._

* * *

No se porque lo estoy haciendo o en realidad si lo se, ella queria un regalo del dia del niño y yo, como soy una chica de palabra, aca se lo hice.

Soy ACHELE SHIPPER y escribir algo BRITTANA se me hizo muy, pero muy raro. Pero vuelvo a repetir, ella lo pidio y yo se lo hice.

No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera especial.

Ella sabe que es especial y sabe que por mas que me enoje e intente ignorarla, no puedo.

Tiene su caracter, es muy forra cuando quiere pero es tierna y eso me hace sonreir.

Nunca olvides que sos especial, asi de loca, inmadura y forra, sos la persona mas especial de este mundo.

Con amor para Flor.

BOBA, IDIOTA. ACA ESTA TU REGALO.


End file.
